masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nord Ronnoc/Spike VGA 2013
Hey, everyone! Remember last year's contest? Well, Spike's at it again. Here are the nominations, among the Best DLC being Mass Effect 3: Citadel: Most Anticipated Game: * Destiny * Titanfall * South Park: The Stick of Truth * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * Watch_Dogs Game of the Year: * Bioshock: Infinite * Grand Theft Auto V * Super Mario 3D World * The Last of Us * Tomb Raider Best Action Adventure Game: * Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag * Grand Theft Auto V * The Last of Us * Tomb Raider Best RPG: * Final Fantasy XIV Online: A Realm Reborn * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch * Pokemon X/Y Best DLC: * Borderlands 2: Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep * Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall * FarCry 3: Blood Dragon * Mass Effect 3: Citadel Best Nintendo Game: * Pikman 3 * Rayman Legends * Super Mario 3D World * The Wonderful 101 Best Casual Game: * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Disney Infinity * Plants vs. Zombies 2: It’s About Time * Skylanders Swap Force Best Soundtrack: * BioShock Infinite * Grand Theft Auto V * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch * The Last of Us Studio of the Year: * Irrational Studios * Naughty Dog * Rockstar North * The Fullbright Company Best Sports Game: * FIFA 14 * MLB 13: The Show * NBA 2K14 * NHL 14 Best Fighting Game: * Divekick * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Killer Instinct * Tekken Revolution Best Xbox Game: * BioShock Infinite * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Grand Theft Auto V * Tomb Raider Best PC Game: * Battlefield 4 * Gone Home * Papers, Please * The Stanley Parable Best Voice Actor: * Troy Baker as Joel (The Last of Us) * Troy Baker as Booker DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite) * Steven Ogg as Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V) * Willem Dafoe as Nathan Dawkins (Beyond: Two Souls) Best Song in a Game: * “A.D.H.D.” performed by Kendrick Lamar (Grand Theft Auto V) * “Sleepwalking” performed by The Chain Gang of 1974 (GTA V) * “Survival” performed by Eminem (Call of Duty: Ghosts) * “Will the Circle be Unbroken” performed by Courtnee Draper & Troy Baker (Bioshock Infinite) Best Shooter: * Battlefield 4 * BioShock Infinite * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Metro: Last Light Best Independent Game: * Gone Home * Kentucky Route Zero * Papers, Please * The Stanley Parable Best Driving Game: * F1 2013 * Grid 2 * Forza Motorsport 5 * Need For Speed Rivals Best Playstation Game: * Grand Theft Auto V * Rayman Legends * The Last of Us * Tomb Raider Best Handheld Game: * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Pokemon X/Y * Tearaway * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between World Best Voice Actress: * Ashley Johnson as Ellie (The Last of Us) * Courtnee Draper as Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite) * Camilla Luddington as Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Ellen Page as Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) Vote here and discuss civilly. Category:Blog posts